Dan–Blair relationship
'''Dan- Blair Relationship, also known as Dair 'is the romantic relationship and the friendship of 'Dan Humphrey '''and Blair Waldorf. Overview Dan and Blair started out as enemies in Season 1, but because of Serena (aka Blair's best friend and Dan's current girlfriend at the time) they were seen interacting with each other from time to time, but only when Serena was involved. Later as the season progressed, Dan was the one who comforted Blair after being humliated by her own mother and Serena. Thus begins the start of their friend/enemy relationship. In Season 2, they continue to interact with each other whenever it again involves Serena or Blair asking Dan advice about her relationship with Chuck. Season 3, Blair and Dan still have the whole friend/enemy relationship going on, but start to warm up to each other more. Finally, in Season 4, they become closer after taking down Juliet and realizing that they both share a variety of interests, such as watching old Hollywood films, art exhibits, just to name a few. They spend more time together, secretly, deepening their friendship. However, their new bond creates tension between the two after discovering that their unlikely friendship has lead into something more. Books Dan and Blair in the books don't have a friendship or a romance. TV Series During Seasons 1, 2 and 3, the interactions between Dan and Blair were minimal as most of the time Blair and Dan would only ever interact if it involved Serena. However, in Season 4, they start to get closer after Blair makes Dan realize that he is spending too much time sacrificing his life and interests for Serena and Blair realizing that she and Chuck can not be together until they sort through their lives. After both Dan and Blair realize that they share very similar interests and are the most brainy of the Gossip Girl cast, they come together and deepen their friendship. However, in the mid-spring finale, they both realize that there is more to their friendship than they had at first thought and share their first kiss. Season 4 Blair and Dan become closer after joining forces to take down Juliet for Serena. Whilst that was their initial bond it becomes clear that over Christmas they had been going out together, watching movies at the same time, in the same place but separately. As the season continues, Dan and Blair become closer and they start to talk more and meet up. Dorota is the first to find out about their meetings and assumes they are having an affair which they are not. Both are hesistant to tell people especially when Rufus admits that he h ad been worrying that Dan could be spending time with someone like Blair. In Empire of the Son Blair finds Dan in her entranceway getting out of the elevator as the episode draws to a close. She asks him why he is there and he admits he has been wondering if they were more than friends. In the final scene, the two are kissing. This is the last we see of them before the One Month break the CW had scheduled. In The Kids Stay in the Picture: After admitting to Eric about his kiss with Blair, Dan starts to realize he actually has real feelings for her. In Petty in Pink they kiss passionately. Season 5 300px|right|Blair's fantasy 1291739914572 f.jpg Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters